A Swim By The Lake
by Lemon Scented Mel
Summary: On a hot day in Kohona, team 7 decide to go for a swim in a near by lake. A simple and enjoyable activity. What could go wrong?
1. Where's Kakashi?

Here it is finally! I know is short, and that it seems weird for me to take so long, but I'm kinda new here! Well, here it is! Chapter one of...

* * *

**A SWIM BY THE LAKE**

* * *

Team 7, now all 17, quietly waited for their sensei on their usual meeting spot. Again, he was late, probably reading his beloved Icha Icha Paradise. What didn't help was that the sun was BLAZING that day.

Sakura sighed. After all these years, Kakashi still never learned to come to their meeting place on time.

"ARRRG, why does he keep doing this to us! Naruto complained. "When I find him, I'm gonna beat the crap out of him!"

" Stop complaining dobe."

" What did you say Sasuke-teme!"

" I said stop complaining dobe."

" Why you…"

" Both of you SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled.

Sakura sighed. " If it'll make you happy Naruto, we'll go find him."

" That's a great idea Sakura-chan!"

" Dobe."

" What did you say teme!"

Sakura just sighed… again.

_At Tsunade's office…_

" Tsunade-baa-chan!"

" Show some respect Naruto!" Sakura yelled ( wow, there's a lot of yelling) while hitting Naruto in the head.

" Ow…"

" Anyways, what were you going to ask me Sakura?"

" We were wondering where Kakashi sensei was."

" Oh, he's on a mission."

" What!" they all cried in unison… well, except for Sasuke.

" We wasted 5 hours waiting in the blazing heat!"

" I could have gotten through eleven bowls of ramen by now…" Naruto mumbled.

" So now what do we do?" Sasuke asked, finally speaking.

" Yah! We were supposed to train today!" exclaimed Naruto

" Well, there aren't any missions for you guys today, so I guess you three can go have a swim by the near-by lake since it's so ridiculously hot today."

" Then it's settled, we'll meet by the river at 1 o'clock" Sakura replied with cheer in her voice.

" Hn."

"OKAY SAKURA-CHAN!"

_Outside…_

It would be about 1 hour until they headed for the lake, so they stopped by at Ichiraku since Naruto kept complaining that he was hungry. Sakura simply ordered a pork ramen, Sasuke ordered a beef ramen, while Naruto ordered the Mega Deluxe Seafood Surprise Ramen. After about a half hour of eating, they paid the bill ( which was **REALLY **expensive since Naruto ordered 8 bowls of ramen) and the trio headed to their homes to get ready for their plans for the afternoon, even though Sasuke " insisted" that he wouldn't go.

" We'll meet at are usual meeting spot, okay you two?"

" Hn."

" OKAY!"

" Umm… alright."

" By the way Sakura-chan, what will we have for dinner?"

" You just had 5 bowls of ramen and you're already talking about food dobe?

" STOP CALLING ME DOBE!"

" Well… to answer your question Naruto, I was hoping that Sasuke- kun would catch

us a fish to eat."

" Why do I have to catch us something to eat?"

" Because **I** have to gut and cook the fish, and just imagine what would happen if I put Naruto in charge for the job."

" Hey, I'm not completely useless!"

" Fine, I was going to ask you to bring some towels anyways."

" OKAY SAKURA-CHAN, I'LL SEE YOU LATER!" Naruto replied, running off.

"…"

" Sakura…"

" Yah…"

" Are you sure that we can trust Naruto with ANYTHING at all?"

" I just told him to get towels, how hard is that?"

" Something's going to go wrong."

" Oh, come on Sasuke-kun, we're just going for a swim, what could go wrong?"

* * *

Did you enjoy it? If you did, you get a virtual cookie!

R&R please!


	2. Lets Dive In!

I already made chapter two so you don't have to wait! Yay for me! Well, here's chapter two!

* * *

Sakura, seeing that she was early, leaned against the bridge's railing to rest her eyes. Sasuke and Naruto were not going to arrive anytime soon in about 15 minutes. Placing her duffel bag next to her on the ground, she glanced over at the other end of the bridge. Still, nobody arrived, leaving her to wait in the scorching heat. Usually, the .temperature only got up to 30 degrees (I live in Canada so it would be celcius). The past week, the temperature seemed to reach 45 degrees. After 20 minutes of waiting( they're late) the two boys finally arrived. 

"So you two, are you ready to head off?"

" Yup!"

" Hn."

" Before we head off, lets review my check list."

" Fishing rod." Sakura said glancing at Sasuke.

"Check."

" Swimsuits."

" Check!"

" Sun tan lotion."

"Check!"

" Water purification tablets."

" Check."

" Towels." Sakura finally said, eyeing Naruto.

" Check!" he cheered, finishing her sentence.

" And a first aid kit just in case." she finished.

" Okay, lets go!"

* * *

It took about 15 minutes until they arrived at the location. When they did, the three of them couldn't help but be in awe. " It's beautiful." Sakura sighed. She was right. It was surrounded by plants of different kinds, the water looked cool and fresh, and birds were chirping around them. 

" Let's dive in!" Naruto exclaimed.

" You have to get changed first idiot."

" No I don't!" and with that, he tore off his whole jumpsuit revealing his bright orange swim shorts( and when I say tore off, I mean tore off, as in the whole ripping sound and the destroyed fabric).

" Um… okay Naruto, I'll just go over there behind that bush and get changed." Sakura said while leaving to get changed.

" Hehehehe…"

" What's rolling in your sick perverted mind Naruto?" Sasuke asked disgustedly.

" Well, why don't we take a peek on Sakura when she's not looking…"

" Idiot." Sasuke said unemotionally while hitting him on the head.

" I'm ready you two!" Sakura cheerfully said while emerging from behind the bush, wearing had a pink bikini ( I don't feel right writing that she was in a bikini, but come on, she's 17).

Sakura soon sweat dropped seeing Sasuke hitting Naruto on the head, while Naruto started to curse. " So…what did I miss?"

* * *

After Sasuke changed into his navy blue swim shorts, they all headed for the lake. The water felt cool against there skin after a long hot day. Sakura and Naruto were having their own mini water splashing war, while Sasuke floated on his his back, trying to act cool ( ha-ha Sasuke, we all know you're trying). 

After 15 minutes of water splashing nonsense, Sakura went on to just relax. Of course, being hyper-active, Naruto soon got bored of his lazy team mates. While looking around for something to do, a plan hatched inside his head.

Being the natural born prankster he was, he decided to pull a prank on someone…but who? He looked over at Sakura. Sakura, being a girl and all would have been easier to scare than Sasuke, but Naruto didn't have the heart to do it. Also, if he was caught he would get a bigger beating from her than Sasuke. An other reason was the victory would be oh so much the sweeter if played on his friend and arch rival, Sasuke.

Using some stone, wood, and weeds, Naruto created a realistic looking shark/lake monster fin. It seemed strange that Naruto never thought of the chance that if when Sasuke saw him, he would just roast the " creature" alive. But he probably thought that Sasuke would be too in shocked to do anything.

After finishing rolling around in mud on the shore where the two of them couldn't see what he was up to, he entered the water on the opposite side of Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto's ability to hold his breath for a long time helped with pulling off the prank. He neared Sasuke slowly, careful he didn't notice him at first. He planned to circle around him when he least expected. 

Finally after seconds of roaming around, he went for the " kill".

* * *

_Sasuke's Thoughts…_

_Why did I have to come here with the dobe and Sakura. I could be out training right now… or eating a tomato. An oh so juicy, plump, fresh, delicious tomato._

_Enough with the tomatoes. Well, I guess it is a good way to get out of the heat. sigh_

_I'm soooo bored…OMGWTF is that!

* * *

_

_Normal POV…_

At the right moment, Naruto rammed into Sasukes's…floaty thingy and then jumped out the water as a hideous muddy beast.

It seemed that he succeeded because Sasuke flipped over and sank to the bottom of the lake and floated back to the top…face down.

"HAHAHAAHAHAH, you should have seen your face!"

" OMG you fell for it! HAHAHAHAH!"

" Hahahehe…Sasuke?"

"…"

" OMG! YOU KILLED SASUKE!" Sakura screamed.

" I'M SURE HE"S OKAY…DO SOMETHING SAKURA!" Naruto panicked before he started hyperventilating.

" CPR, do CPR Naruto!"

" I'M NOT PUTTING MY LIPS ON HIS AGAIN!" Naruto shuddered remembering the last time.

" I'm on the other side of the lake stupid, I can't swim over there fast enough!"

" FINE!" and before thinking it through, Naruto jumped on top Sasuke's chest, feet first, and started jumping on top of his chest.

" BAKA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Sakura screeched.

Before Naruto could answer, Sasuke sputtered out some water, finally coming out of his coma.

* * *

" Is he ok Naruto?" Sakura asked, arriving to the scene. 

" Umm…"

Before Naruto and Sakura, was a Sasuke, flopping around gasping for air like a fish.

" You probably collapsed his lungs idiot!"

Sakura sighed. " Let me heal him" she finished before she emitted a glowing aurora out of the palm of her hand.

_5 minute later…_

" There!"

" Thank goodness!'

" He still needs to wear a oxygen mask for a while though…"

" Dobe"

" Shut up teme!"

" Shut up Naruto! He has all the right to call you a dobe!"

" Lets just dry off first and get something to eat." Sakura said.

" Naruto, can you hand us the towels?"

" Sure!" Naruto said, before heading over to his duffel bag to retrieve the towels. What happened next would be the beginning of their troubles.

* * *

After a few seconds of ravaging his bag, he returned to his team mates. " Here you go Sakura-chan!" 

Naruto happily handed her the pile of towels. But not the kind you would think. Before Sakura was a pile of **paper** towels neatly stacked in a pile.

"Naruto."

" Yes"

" What were you expecting us to do with **paper** towels." Sasuke sighed.

" Hello, to wipe our mouths! Sheesh, haven't you ever heard of hygiene?"

" …"

* * *

Remember to rate and review! Please? 


	3. After That Little Rat!

**Congrats to ****Tannenbaum Bell****, the very first to review! And I really do hope this will be a good read!**

**Anyways, here's chapter 3! Sorry the chapters are so short. : P**

* * *

Team 7 hungrily sat there desperately waiting for Sasuke to catch them a morsel of food.

Of course, they were still damp and cold because of the whole towel incident. But thanks to Naruto, they were VERY HYGIENIC (sarcasm) ! It would be about a half hour until they got to eat.

* * *

_Half an hour later…_

Sasuke returned to his team mates with I fine fish and started them I fire with his Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu. Then Sakura had to gut and cook the fish. THAT took another half hour.

_Another half an hour later…_

Finally, Naruto couldn't take it anymore. " Guys! I really need to take a pee!"

" Naruto! Don't you remember any thing from the Chunnin Exams! Go behind that tree!"

" Fine…" he replied.

* * *

_5 minutes later…_

" I'm done!"

" We don't all need to know" Sasuke shot back with a raspy voice ( remember the drowning incident?).

" Well, anyways, I found a bucket over there, strangely filled with water, so I just went in the bucket so we don't have to worry about a smell or stepping in it later!"

"…"

" **BAKA!"**

" What's wrong Sakura-chan?"

" That's are drinking water! And I only brought enough water purification tablets for a bucket full ( bad planning , you should always bring extras)!"

" Hehe…" Naruto replied scratching the back of his head.

" Well now we're gonna get dehydrated!"

" Well, at least we have food." Sasuke said coolly.

" By the way Sakura-chan, is the fish ready yet?"

"Yes it is." Sakura replied, forgetting about the water for just a moment.

" We'll worry about the water later, we'll just eat for now." Sasuke suggested.

" Okay."

" Sure."

* * *

The trio sat around the fire while eating their second helpings. Sasuke left suggesting that he catch an other fish while Sakura finished up and Naruto continued to stuff his mouth with food.

Later, Sasuke returned with another fish for Sakura to cook. When she was done, Naruto was the first one to get an other serving. It was all going well, until they heard a rustle.

" What was that?" Sakura asked, her face full of worry.

" I don't know" Sasuke answered.

" I'm sure I can take who ever that is " Naruto said with bravery.

Before Sasuke and Sakura could stop him, he charged towards the source of the sound, diving into a bush. At first, they heard no sound. Then a moment later, they could hear rustling and Naruto yelling at the person, " Stop scratching me!"

Sakura and Sasuke both glanced at each other with confusion before stepping into the commotion.

What they found was some thing they wouldn't have expected. It was a weasel scratching and hissing at Naruto.

* * *

Both Naruto and Sakura could have sworn that they saw a crazy murderous glint in Sasuke's eyes ( some of you might know why). They both sweat dropped. Calming down, Sasuke picked up the critter and placed it in front of them when they arrived back at the " campfire".

When placing it there, it started sniffing the well cooked fish.

" He must have smelled the food and came towards it."

" So now what?" Naruto asked.

" Just send the thing on it's way" Sasuke replied. And with that Naruto picked up the animal by the neck and flinged away. But it wasn't that easy. The weasel just stood back up and scurried back to the fire.

" Stupid weasel, you can't eat our food." Naruto said, obviously showing he was very annoyed.

This time, Naruto threw the weasel to the opposite side of their fire, but the weasel kept coming back. Naruto was really frustrated now. No weasel was going to make a fool out of Uzumaki Naruto . What he did next was the unthinkable. He ate the fish in its face.

" Ha!" Naruto sneered, waving the remainder of the half eaten fish in its face. The weasel growled at him, but he wouldn't budge.

" It's MY FOOD!"

" What do you mean **YOUR **food? Who caught, gutted and cooked the fish?" Sakura yelled.

" Well, you see…"

Before Naruto could finish his excuse, the animal snatched the fish from his hands and ran away.

" After that little rat!"

" Naruto, it's just a fish."

" I don't care!" He yelled before running after the weasel.

* * *

Being ninjas, all three of them caught up to the weasel in under a minute. They surrounded it, making sure it couldn't escape.

" This is a nuisance, I'll just roast the little thing." Sasuke said.

" You can't do that Sasuke-kun! It's inhumane! Plus, we might get arrested for illegal animal slaughter!"

" Fine."

They suddenly heard a sound, causing the weasel to run away in fear. Suspecting it was from Naruto, they glanced at him with a confused look.

" Grrrrrrr…"

" Naruto, you just ate, why is your stomach already rumbling.?"

" That's not my stomach Sakura…" Naruto replied.

" Then what…"

Behind them was a huge bear. Sure, they could have ran away easily, but they were exhausted from swimming and chasing after the weasel ( especially Sasuke), they used up a lot of chakra ( especially Sakura), they were dehydrated, and they were too shocked to move for a second or two ( especially Naruto).

* * *

**What's going to happen to our heroes?**

**Will they survive the bear?**

**Will Naruto ever get back at the weasel?**

**Find out next time! R&R plaese!**


	4. Sasuke's Revenge!

**Here's chapter four of A Swim By The Lake ( I had so much fun writing this one)!**

* * *

"Oh" 

"My"

" Crap." Sasuke finished. In front of Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura was a huge bear. There were many reasons why this was bad.

The bear was big and strong enough to devour them all.

They were low on chakra.

They would be arrested if they illegally slaughtered an animal.

They were tired and not to mention dying from thirst.

" Shall we run for our lives?" Sakura suggested.

" Yes, let's" the two boys finished ( haha, Lion King ½).

" **AHHHHHHHHH!**"

* * *

The trio ran as fast as their legs could carry them, but the bear soon followed behind them quickly. They climbed up trees, but the bear would thrash at it without mercy. After minutes of running, they were already out of breath. Panting hard, they knew they couldn't last much longer. Sticking to a last resort, they once again, leaped behind a bush 

Trying to hide their heavy panting, the three held their breathes, hoping the bear wouldn't find them. Luckily for them, it finally walked away, giving them a sigh of relief. But unluckily for them, they were lost and completely far off from where their fire was.

" Where are we?"

" Somewhere far off from where we started, helplessly hiding behind a shrub." Sasuke sarcastically said.

" We don't have time for sarcasm Sasuke." Sakura said.

" I'm not familiar with these parts of the woods." Sasuke said noticing.

" How are we supposed to survive out here! There's no water, fresh clothing, bed and worst of all…no ramen." Naruto said darkly, especially when he said no ramen.

" We'll have to find shelter. I hear that it's going to rain in two days."

" WHAT! YOU"RE SAYING WE'LL HAVE TO STAY OUT HERE FOR **TWO DAYS!" **Naruto screamed.

" Baka, it's only for a worst case scenario." Sakura explained.

So for the rest of the day, they searched for a suitable shelter. It was pretty hard considering that the place was only filled with water weeds, shrubs and trees. But finally, they found a small cave-like shelter.

* * *

Soon, the sky was filled with stars. Again, Sasuke started up another fire for warmth, since they would have to sleep on the cold hard ground. While Sasuke started the fire, Sakura suddenly had the strangest feeling she forgot about something at the camp, but she couldn't place her finger on it. She decided to think about it in the morning as she, Naruto and Sasuke slowly drifted to sleep. 

_The Next Morning…_

Naruto stretched and yawned as the other two started to wake up as well. It wasn't the most comfortable sleep, but it would have to do. Slowly, he used his hand to cover the brightness from the sun. Feeling the dryness of is throat, he soon snapped back to reality.

" Guys, we haven't had a drink since yesterday afternoon, we'll die of dehydration soon if we don't find some water!"

" Dobe, we can't just drink from a lake, you'll have to survive a little longer." Sasuke answered.

" I could boil some water though, that would help purify it." Sakura suggested.

" Ok then, so our mission for today is to find water!"

" Where are we going to store the water though?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura scanned the area for a tool. " I guess one of us has to carve a small bowl with the rocks."

" This is just great, we're reverting back into cavemen." Sasuke sighed.

" Hey, I think cavemen were great! What's wrong with cavemen?" Naruto protested.

" This is going to be a loooong day."

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto trudged through the forest, trying to find water. Sakura stayed back to carve and tend to their…home…cave…thingy. Anyways, both of the two boys were having difficulties. They already had bruises and scratches, since Naruto tripped over a tree root and dragged Sasuke down the hill with him. 

_Three hours later…_

" This is getting us no where" Sasuke complained

" Come on teme, or we'll die from thirst."

" Fine."

They continued to search for any sign of water. Naruto continued to talk about ramen and other nonsense while Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pocket and ignored him.

" I bet I can find water first teme!"

" I don't care."

" With my awesome ninja skills, I will, **WHOAH!" **Naruto said, before tripping on a root again and falling into a river…face down. Now Sasuke had to do some deep thinking.

_Sasuke's thoughts_

_Hmmmm… the **RIGHT **__thing to do is help him up… but the part of me that wants revenge wants to leave him there to drown…hmmm…_

_Normal POV…_

" HA! How does it feel to have you lungs filled with water! Pretty bad huh! HAHAHAHAAHA!"

"HAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHhehehe…OMG, WHAT HAVE I DONE!" Sasuke said before hyperventilating.

" I have to confiscate the body!" Sasuke said in a sick twisted way.

* * *

_Sakura's thoughts…_

_It's actually a pretty nice day today… if we weren't stuck in a cave not knowing where we were! _

_Well, I'm almost done carving. I hope the boys find a stream of some sort soon. Well, might as well enjoy the scenery. Some beautiful flowers are over there. Oh! A cute little chipmunk. There's an insane looking Sasuke dragging an unconscious body, and there's some birds!…Wait, what the hell!_

_Normal POV…_

" What the hell!" Sakura screamed before running after Sasuke.

" Sasuke-kun, what the hell happened!"

Slowly Sasuke turned around with an insane look in his eyes. " What do you mean Sakura? Nothings wrong HAHAHAHA!"

" Why is Naruto unconscious then?"

" You want to know the truth!"

" Yes Sasuke, for Pete's sake!"

" YOU CAN"T HANDLE THE TRUTH!"

"… Naruto fell into a river and you left him there for revenge, didn't you."

" Yes."

" Sure from Naruto, but I would never expect you to do this kind of thing."

" Sorry."

" (sigh) Come on, I'll go heal him.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Sasuke: I did.**

**Me: Bad boy, you go back to the garage!**

**Sasuke: Whatever...**

**Rate and Review please!**


	5. Sakura's Wrath!

**Sorry I took so long. I couldn't think of anything to write. Anyways, here's chapter 5!**

* * *

Naruto's heavy breathing echoed through the cave's walls . Sakura sighed after the hard task of healing Naruto. Both Sakura and Sasuke decided to put off fetching water until Naruto regained consciousness. They would just have to put up with their thirst for one more day. Stars already filled the skies, but both Sakura and Sasuke did not intend to sleep yet.

" Aren't the stars beautiful tonight Sasuke-kun?"

" Hn."

" The moon is nice and bright tonight too."

" Aa."

" And how about the fresh air?"

" Hn."

" What do you think Sasuke-kun?"

" Hn."

Sakura was beginning to get irritated of Sasuke's lack of response ( who wouldn't). Even if she still had a liking towards him, she was still getting pissed off. " What does ' Hn' and 'Aa' supposed to mean?" She finally asked in an irritated tone.

" Hn." Sasuke answered.

" Sasuke-kun, just answer me."

" What ever."

" Sasuke, that doesn't answer anything."

" Hn."

" Sasuke."

" Hn."

" You sure have a lack of words in your vocabulary, don't you."

" Hn."

* * *

Sakura was now fuming. She was very tempted to whoop his behind now. You might be thinking, " But doesn't she have a big crush on him and squeal every time she even takes a glance at him?" Over the years, Sakura has matured, now she is no longer afraid to kick his ass. Never get Sakura enraged.

" You know what Sasuke, I'm gonna let you have a taste of your own medicine!"

" Hn."

" Hn." Sakura countered.

" Hn."

" Hn."

"Hn."

" Hn!"

" Hn."

" HN!"

" Shut up Sakura, you're annoying." Sasuke finally said. Unaware of him, that broke Sakura's fuse. Thank God he was her team mate or he might be six feet under by now.

" Sasuke…if you say hn one more time, I will gouge your eyeballs out and skin you alive."

"Hn." Sasuke said before smirking.

" Hehe, is our little Sakura mad?" he said mockingly. " Wait, what are you doing?"

" Where did you get that knife?" " Wait, not the face!" ( If you're wondering why Sasuke seems so weak and vulnerable, it's because Sakura is on a rampage, he is cornered and he can't kill his team mate, not to mention even hurt a girl. Even if he tried to, he would had have felt Sakura's wrath.)

* * *

" So, to this very day, he's still wandering through this forest, searching for his arm." the camp instructor finished.

" AHHHHHHHHHH!" the children all heard in the distance.

" It's the ghost killing his latest victim! We're all gonna **DIE!**" one kid screamed, causing all the children around the campfire to scream and run around in circles.

" It's only a story!" the instructor tried to tell them. Unfortunately, they didn't notice through all the screaming and continued to scream and cry to God for their lives.

* * *

_Back at the cave…_

" AHHH!" Sasuke screamed, diving into the corner in his fetal position…while Naruto continued to sleep, having no awareness of the happenings around him.

To Sasuke's horror, Sakura began to pick up a small boulders and throw them at random directions with her incredible strength which she learned to activate from Tsunade. After about five minutes of that, she began to thrash wildly at her surroundings. That is until, she spotted Sasuke in the corner praying to God to spare his life. She then remembered the whole reason of her rampage.

" So Sasuke-kun, are you going to answer me?"

" The stars are beautiful the moon is nice the fresh air is relaxing and I think that it's a great night to spend outdoors." He said in one breath.

" And what does ' Hn' and 'Aa' mean?"

" I don't know!" he began to wail.

* * *

Naruto slowly fluttered his eyelids open. His head was still sore though. He turned to glance at Sakura sleeping peacefully on the floor near beside him. Something was wrong though. He noticed that Sasuke seemed to be missing. He scanned his surroundings, until he found a pair of wide eyes staring at him in the corner (creepy).

Naruto cautiously walk toward Sasuke. He was trembling and in his fetal position.

" Sooo… what did I miss?"

* * *

**Sorry it was so short! "**

**Sorry for the bit of OOC. It's just to fit the character inwhat was happening in that scene!**

**By the way, if anyone is wondering where Sakura got her little knife thing, she carved it out of stone with the bowl thingy. R&R please!**

**( P.S. Sorry the chapter is so short)**


	6. MR BLACK LIQOURICE AND MRS COTTON C

**Thank you to these people who reviewed: seguha, Up4laughs, freakin'-namopunk, VioletWriter, BloodRenevant, Piellio9, Tannenbaum Bell and kImYuRI.**

**Special thanks to freakin'-namopunk for a big insperation to this chapter of A Swim By The Lake! Here's chapter six! **

* * *

Thunder was booming and lightening was flashing. Sasuke, finally calming down, thanks to Naruto, joined the two of them in a circle around the once lit fire. As Sakura predicted, it was pouring outside, so they decided not to leave their shelter, or else risking and getting the chance to catch a cold and a fever, and because they didn't have medication, probably die from hyperthermia. 

" If we don't get water soon, we'll die of thirst!" Sakura complained.

" We'll use the environment to our advantage." Sasuke said before putting the small bowl outside to collect rain water.

" You're just a lazy ass." Naruto sneered.

" No I'm not dobe."

Sasuke and Naruto were both arguing again, until they heard a rumbling.

" Oh, God, is it an other bear again!" Naruto panicked.

" No dobe, it's our stomachs." Sasuke said.

The three of them looked down at their stomachs, then realized that they haven't eaten since two days ago. Unfortunately, they were stuck in the cave. What made it worse was that Naruto was eying Sakura and Sasuke suspiciously.

" Sasuke-kun" Sakura whispered to Sasuke.

" Yah?" Sasuke replied, using all his mental strength to stop himself from replying with a 'hn' again.

" Why is Naruto looking at us like that?"

" I'm sure he'll get over it later." he said reassuringly. Unfortunately, he was wrong.

_1 hour later…_

" Sasuke"

" Yah."

" He hasn't stopped yet."

" I know" Sasuke whispered back.

_Naruto's POV…_

_I HAVEN'T EATEN IN TWO DAYS! NOT TO MENTION A BOWL OF RAMEN! BUT I DON"T NEED TO WORRY! MR. BLACK LIQOURICE AND MRS. COTTON CANDY WILL KEEP ME COMPANY! HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Normal POV…_

" Naruto, are you okay?…" And with that, Naruto pounced on Sasuke, try to take a bite out of him.

" GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"

After 5 minutes of wrestling with each other, gravity decided to take a role. At that moment, after all the shaking and recklessness, a huge tree trunk landed in front of the entrance, blocking their exit and entrance, and any source of light.

They both stopped and tripped all over the place, not being able to see their surroundings. After stumbling around everywhere, Sasuke, went towards Sakura's voice at the opposite side of the cave.

" Sasuke, make a fire so we can see." Sakura suggested.

Sasuke obeyed and lit a fire… only to find Naruto in his way and flailing around like there was no tomorrow ( and for his case, that was quite possible).

" Naruto! Remember, stop drop and roll, stop drop and roll, stop drop and roll, stop drop and roll, stop drop and roll!" Sakura yelled. Unfortunately, he continued to flail and not listen to her advice.

" AHHHHHHH!"

" STOP DROP AND ROLL DAMMIT!" before she could say anymore though, Naruto dived towards her yelling " HELP ME SAKURA-CHAN!" , thus setting her on fire too.

" AHHHHHH!" she screamed before she started to roll al over the ground."

This is the description of what you would probably see if you happened to be in that cave:

A maniac running in circles screaming, I girl rolling all over the ground, and an other boy throwing his arms in the air screaming " WHY ME, WHY ME !"

_Anyways… back to the story…_

Before he let anymore of this continue, Sasuke took the collected rain water, dumped it on the both of them, and set the bowl outside again.

" Uh, thanks." Naruto managed to mutter.

" Umm I'll just… heal our severe burns over here" Sakura said.

" I'll be over there banging my head on the stone wall." Sasuke said, walking away.

" Umm… we'll just be over here."

_Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang…_

" Doesn't that hurt him?" Naruto asked.

" I think that's the whole point Naruto."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Rate and Review please!**


End file.
